Take a look through the looking glass
by Female-Fighter
Summary: You can change events before they happen with a push of a button. Rating for language. Last Chapter is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own DBz.

"You whore I knew you were cheating on me!"

""No I wasn't Goten, please believe me"

"Then why was he here Bulla tell me now!"

"We are friends and I wanted him to come over because I haven't seen him in a while"

"Yeah friends with benefits I bet"

"You ass get the hell away from me! I want you to leave and don't come back!"

"Fine princess fucker I am leaving!"

Bulla grabbed a lamp in the living room and threw it at Goten as he was leaving. He closed the door making the lamp miss. Bulla stormed off into the kitchen and called her parents.

"Hey mom are you busy?

"Not really, Hun, what up?"

"Good I'm coming over"

She hung up the phone and grabbed her car keys and purse then left for her parent's house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bulla is 21 and living in her own place. She was dating Goten for three years now she loved so much but he seems jealous or over protective of her whenever another guy was at the house unless it was Trunks. Bulla wasn't sure if she could find another guy like Goten, he never hurt her and he was really sweet and only cared for her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When she got there her mom was outside with a worried, motherly look on her face. They said hello and walked into the kitchen to talk. Bulla quickly started telling her mom that she had invited an old friend from school over because she hadn't seem him for a while, they were talking in the living room when Goten came over. He started thinking that the guy was over because she was cheating on him. The guy knew something bad was going to happen so he left. After she finished she started to cry, Bulma walked over and started rubbing her back. Bulla left to go back home after dinner, she would have slept over bust she felt odd staying.

Two days later Bulla called Goten's house but got his machine. She couldn't get him out of her mind; everything she did made her think pf him. Pan called her asking if she had seen him, Bulla got really nervous when she heard that.

_Oh Goten where did you go?_

She was going to look for him but then she decided not too

_why should I, I have done nothing wrong he is the one who acted like a jerk, besides I don't care he is a big boy and can take care of himself._

The next day Bulma called her asking if she could come over and help go through some stuff in the basement. While going thru a box she noticed a mirror, when she looked at it she noticed she didn't see her reflection but moving pictures.

"Hey mom what's this?"

Bulma turned around and walked towards her, then she bent down leaning on Bulla's shoulder.

"Oh that's a looking glass, it can show you your future if ask it right, it can also show you other things"

"Can I bring it home with me tonight?"

"Sure I haven't used it in years anyway"

That night Bulla was sitting in her bedroom looking at it. It only had one button and she pushed it started glowing and a light surrounded her, Bulla closed her eyes because it was blinded her. When the light was gone, so was she.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cliffhanger!

_Where did Bulla go? Will she find the answers she wants or something worse? Read and Review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own DBz, in any way shape or form.

Bulla woke up into the middle of grassland; she sat up and looked around.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"In the looking glass"

"Hey, who said that?…come on show yourself"

"Look behind you"

She turned around and jumped, standing just a few inches from her was a kid her age.

"Who are you?"

"Me, I am the person who shows you what you wanted to know, my name is… umm what Earth name do I like" He thought for a moment "Miguel you can call me Miguel, I have to go but I'll see you later bye Bulla" He vanished.

"Wait I …damn it"

"She stood up and looked around not sure where to go. While she was walking she heard voices coming from ahead not far from her. Bulla bolted to it when she got there she noticed that was West City.

"Oh…my… God, I am so confused"

Bulla was walking down the street when someone almost ran into her. She missed the guy but her hand moved and it went right through him. "What the hell is going on here? What is happening?"

"Oh come on relax it's not that bad"

"She turned around to see Miguel standing there half laughing at her reaction. He walked over to her, took her hand and moved to the side of the road.

"Bulla listen I want to show you everything you want to know but you have to do something too, okay?"

She nodded, but she was still confused.

"Go to your house and follow your heart from there, I'll, meet up with you later"

Before she could object he was gone, he vanished into thin air she started cursing him off before heading to her house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulla here sorry I'm not home leave a message or cell it

"Hi Bulla it's Pan you there, come on not you too, listen I called your cell and it's off, where are you I am starting to worry about you call me…please"

Pan hung up the phone and sighed, she called Goten's house and cell but still nothing. After thinking for a little bit she grabbed her keys and jumped in the car. At a red light she called Marron telling her that she going to pick her pick up and they were going to Bulla's house. Pan got to the house and realized that Bulla's car was there, Marron turned the door knob and found put it open.

"Bulla, you here?"

Marron was searching the hallway when she came across her bedroom and saw the looking glass lying on the bed. "What's this?" she picked it up and went into the living room. "Hey Pan what's this?"

She looked at it and shrugged her shoulders not having a clue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Okay sorry bad chapter, I know I promise it will get better. Please I beg for your forgiveness…I'm not worthy. (On knees begging) Please Read and Review. Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own DBz.

Bulla arrived at her house and noticed that Goten was standing in the doorway. She called to him but he didn't turn to her or anything. As she got closer she noticed he was yelling at her.

"Wait, what?", "wait this is the fight from two days ago"

Miguel appeared next to her "You can follow him this time, you know see what happened after the fight" Bulla stood there not really sure what to do. Then she folded her arms and had her back facing Goten "I don't want to follow him to apologize because I did nothing wrong"

"Fine Bulla if that's what you want then please take my hand"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goten looked at the horizon from the hilltops. He has stood there for days, how many he wasn't sure, he just kept looking out and in deep thought and blocking out everything. _bulla were you telling the truth?_ He looked down at the small velvet box he held in his hand, he opened it and looked at the engagement ring that he was going to give o her the day of the fight. Maybe I should go explain myself to her He searched around looking for her energy, but he couldn't sense her. Goten pulled out his phone and turned it back on "I have 12 new messages, Oh man!" As he walked down the hill he tried calling Bulla's house and cell. When he got to the bottom he tried calling Pan.

"Hey Pan, what's up?"

"Goten…Oh thank Kami listen you ass come to my house right away"

"Pan what's with the tone?"

"Just shut up and come over, NOW!"

He put the phone away and flew to her house. Goten knocked on the door it flew open and Pan pulled him inside then slammed the door behind him. Pan took her hand and hit it on the door behind him.

"Have you seen or talked to Bulla?"

"No, Pan I haven't, why?"

"She is missing Goten, I can't feel her and when we went to her house we found it open and unlocked, so it wasn't broken into"

"Sure she wasn't out I mean she is allowed?"

"No she didn't go out her car and purse were still there, and everything of hers was still there"

"Do her parents know?"

"You're still alive so take that as a no, me and Marron didn't tell anyone because we didn't want you get yelled out by Bulma or Vegeta"

"Why would I?"

"They know what happened between you and Bulla"

"Oh" was all he could say.

_Was Bulla kidnapped, No, it's not possible she wouldn't allow herself to have that happen. Maybe she ran away from me, or she ran off with that "friend" of hers. Bulla where are you, why can't I sense you?_

Pan was sitting on the couch when Goten snapped out of his little daze. He sat down across from her, "I really messed up, huh?"

"Yeah, yea did Goten why are you odd when she hangs out with her guy friends?"

"I…um…have heard stuff and I …urm…don't trust her when she with them"

"WHAT! You hear shit on the streets and you believe it, you really are an ass"

He sat there for a while then he got up "I have to go find her"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bulla let go of Miguel's hand when they arrived. She noticed that Goten was in a house holding a baby in his arms; she almost cried and fainted when she saw Paris come into the room.

"Bulla, you are no longer in his life, it's what you wanted" Miguel said looking inside the house. She looked at him "What I wanted? I don't understand"

"A few days after the fight he asked for your forgiveness and you told him no, you no longer talked to him or saw him, he moved on, married Paris and had a daughter"

Now bulla was crying she whispered "I told him no" as she sat down on the ground and looked at the dirt. She wiped away her tears and asked what became of her, he told her she adopted a child when she turned 27 and never married but had many boyfriends.

"I never marry?"  
"Not yet, anyway"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Goten looked everywhere for Bulla, but he wouldn't give up, ever. On his search he ran into Paris he tried to come up with some excuse to get away from her, luckily one of her friends called her name, and when she turned her head away he ran away.

Before he went home for the night he checked the spot where he asked her out for the first time, she always went there when she wanted to see the sunset. When she wasn't there he gave for the night and went home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Please Read and Review, I hope to update soon, the more reviews the faster it will come. Thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own DBz.

Bulla walked down the walkway from Goten's house still in shock and repeating "I told him to go away". Miguel was following some feet away to give her some space to think. She kept walking the street until she came to the spot where Goten asked her out for the first time, she sat down on the dirt and brought her knees to her chest. Miguel stood behind her and looked out into the distance.

"Bulla what is the one thing you want right now?"

"To tell Goten that I am sorry for getting mad at him, he is the best thing that ever happened to me and he only reacted the way he did because of the rumors on the street about me" she was crying on her lap.

She stopped crying and stood, she ran to the edge of the cliff and yelled "Goten please forgive me, I am not mad at you!"

The light surrounded her again and she was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goten was sitting on his couch dozing on and off, he couldn't make himself go upstairs and go to bed. The phone rang and he jumped to it, "hello?"

"Hi Goten its Paris, listen I know it's late, but are you alright I mean you looked pretty upset earlier?"

"Paris I don't feel like talking over the phone so come over okay?"

"Sure be over in fifteen"

He hung up the phone and looked at his watch 12:57 am he was nuts having her come over now but maybe she could help him relax. Paris arrived and Goten started telling her everything from the fight to not sensing her.

"Forget about her Goten obviously she doesn't want to be with you, she probably ran off with that guy she was with"

"I doubt it Paris, Bulla is not like that"

"Goten have you not heard the rumors, she is known for cheating on her boyfriends and doing other things that are wrong"

He was not sure if he should believe her, he had heard the rumors but he didn't believe them, he couldn't believe them. Paris put her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulders, but he pushed her off. She jumped off the couch and stood in front of him yelling " Goten forget about her she is nothing but a slut you deserve better than that piece of trailer trash, forget about her!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulla noticed she was in her living room and saw the looking glass on her coffee table. Knowing she was back she ran out the door and started flying towards Goten's house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Get out Paris I am tired of you trying to get me back, I want you to leave!"

"Fine Goten but remember if she dumps you that I warned you, if you want me back you know where to find me!" She slammed the door behind her. Goten took a giant breath and fell into the couch he sat there for a moment before getting up and getting ready to go upstairs to bed. He just got his foot on the step when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw Bulla, she fell and grabbed his waist. "Goten please forgive me, I am so sorry, I love you I am so sorry for the way I acted, please can you forgive me?" tears streaming down her face. Goten lifted her up and stood her up. "Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong I am the one who acted like an ass; can you forgive me?"

"Oh Goten" She wrapped her arms around him, he pulled her close.

He took her hand and brought her inside and closed the door. He kissed her passionately the two went upstairs and after some _time _together the fell asleep.

The next morning Bulla told him where she was the days before. He believed her because he could see in her eyes that it was the truth. That night Bulla went out to dinner with her family and Goten's whole family halfway through he proposed to her. A year an a half later they got married in a beautiful church in Hawaii.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_How was it good, bad, in the middle? I tired hard to make it good so please read and review, no flames if possible. Thanks_


End file.
